Tokkai Hei 9-84274 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1995 discloses a multi-cell battery, wherein, when the terminal voltage of a cell exceeds a predetermined value, the charging current is re-routed to a bypass circuit so that the charge amount of each cell is made uniform.